Digital Knight
Warrior of the Digi-mon Zodiac Name: Gioseffo Falegname Civilian Alias: Digital Knight Age: Race: Digimon-Human French hybrid Current occupation: Current place of work: Eyes: Golden when influenced by His Huckmon persona, Red while lost as the Hackmon personal Hair: Dirty Blonde Height: 6' Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Canadian Zodiac: ?? Personal History joao-frias-cartasrk-escudos-300dpi.jpg I25qZ2l.jpg royal_knights_3_by_sasakaz-d89bxap.jpg 46b16cd210d5148add44919a52b207b6.jpg Long ago a young French boy was caught in one of three events that forever changed his world, the one he was caught in was known as the 'Digital Rift'. Random children around the human world were suddenly abducted and transported to the Digital world. From 7.58 billion around 17 percent of it consists of childten. As such a 40% of a generation's children were taken from their homes and had to fight their way back by teaming with the strange creatures of that world known as digimon. Sadly a less then 2/7ths fo the those children came back, a rounded total would be 147,000,000 returned home of those children The French boy, Gioseffo Falegname was one of those children but something happened to him during his journey. Giofesso was from very well off middle class family but his parents were never home as they travelled a lot for business. With only books, cartoons, and movies to keep his mind busy as playing games a lone seem lonely. One story caught his attentioned and has been a core of his being The Three Musketeers. From Disney adaptations to various other incarnations via media he felt in love with the concept of warrior a knight in cloth that fought for King and Country. Living by the motto All for one and One for all. Sadly while he dreame of that he was often dropped off at a family friend's or relative's home for long periods of time. When he was snatched up by the Rift he found himself alone in a strange world where he met the young Huckmon (Hackmon) and it's surrogant big sister, Sistermon Blanc. Giofesso found himself bonding to the young Digimon as it aspired to be a member of the Royal knights. Together they grew under the guidance of Gankoomon began their training to be a Royal Knight. During his travels through the digital world he met another child who wanted to play a prank on the young squires, the prank backfired on the two and they had to be saved by the squires. This due was Elisabeta Trepes and her Digimon, Dracmon they would cross paths many times forging a strong rivalary/friendship. Then one faithful day they heard rumors that an ancient digimon slept in a part of digital world with knowledge as to how to accend to mega form and how to return the abducted children to the real world. Taking this quest in secret the two friends journied together and found means of releasing this ancient diigmon. Only the found out the Ancient Digimon was the long forgotten criminal Reapermon and in combined valient effort the two digi-destined defeated the monster. Gio was about to contact Gankoomon when suddenly he was stabbed in the back. To be exact he was stabbed through the heart and digivice of Gioseffo while absorbing the fallen Mega's data. The last thing he saw was a limping Huckmon make his way over to him. When he woke up he was back in the human world with a scar on his chest and no sign of Hackmon. Digimon Warrior's weapons Alphamon=Alphamon A Warrior Digimon whose name is derived from "I am the Alpha and the Omega" joao-frias-alphamon2.jpg Alphamon.jpg Alphamon_Ouryuken_b.jpg|Alphamon Ouryuken Weapon form: Holy Sword Gradalpha and Ultimate-Battle-Blade-OURYUKEN joao-frias-armory-alphamon.jpg Seiken_gradalpha.png Owryumon_b.jpg|Owryumon Alphamon_Ouryuken_b.jpg|Ultimate-Battle-Blade-OURYUKEN Attacks *'Divine Sword Grade Alpha': Draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic circle, and stabs it through the opponent. *'Digitalize of Soul': Spreads the wings on its back and flies up high, then deploys a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which it summons a legendary monster from another dimension. It summons a small magic circle before itself, with which it summons energy shots. *'Kyūkyokusenjin Ouryūken' Swings the Ouryuken. *'Alpha inForce' *'Blade of the Dragon King': Swings the Ouryuken. |-|Omnimon=Omnimon A Royal Knight that was fused from the Virus Busters WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon due to the powerful wills of everyone who wished for goodness. joao-frias-omegamon2.jpg Omegamon reboot.jpg Weapon form: Grey Sword, Garuru Cannon, and finally Omni blade joao-frias-armory-omegamon.jpg Grey_Sword.JPG|Grey Sword Garuru_Cannon.JPG|Garuru Cannon Omega_Blade.JPG|Omni Blade Attacks *'Supreme Cannon' (Garuru Cannon): Freezes the opponent with frigid, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/absolute_zeroabsolute zero shots that it fires from the Garuru Cannon. **'Kūchū Garuru Cannon' *'Transcendent Sword'(Grey Sword): Slashes with the Grey Sword. **'Dash Grey Sword' **'Kūchū Grey Sword' *'Double Shot' (Double Torrent): Annihilates the opponent with successive shots of fire and ice from the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads. *'Ultimate Uppercut': Uses the Grey Sword to send the enemy in the air then repeatedly blasts them with the Garuru Cannon. *'Transcendent Sword' (Omega Sword): Charges the Grey Sword and then cuts definitively. *'Sword of Ruin': Rends the air with its Grey Sword to produce a large explosion. *'Omni Howling' (Omega Howling): Attacks with a howl that can shake the world. *'Omni Blast' (Omega Blast): Drops a bolt of lightning on the enemy. *'Double Trent Combo' *'Brave Shield': Uses its "Brave Shield" to defend. |-|Craniamon=Craniamon A''' Holy Knight Digimon whose names are derived from "cranium" or "cranial", and whose design is derived from the mythological Dullahan. One of the "Royal Knights", it is the one that best understands decorum. It is a perfectionist, and competes with the other Royal Knights and when fighting with an opponent, its policy is always to defeat it with one-on-one combat. Now if the opponent is a formidable enemy, its delight is supreme. joao-frias-craniummon2.jpg Craniamon.jpg Weapon form: Duo Solar Spear: Claíomh Solais and Omni Shield: Avalon joao-frias-armory-craniummon.jpg Avalon.png|Duo Solar Spear: Claíomh Solais Craniummon2.jpg|Omni Shield: Avalon '''Attacks *'Shock Ringer' (End Waltz): Fires a sonic wave at supersonic speeds by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds, causing the opponent to "Dance" until their data is pulverized by the shock wave. *'Power of Breath' (God Bless): Uses the Omni Shield to defend in every direction with an impregnable wall, allowing it to negate any attack for just three seconds. *'Claíomh Solais' . |-|Gallantmon=Gallantmon Gallantmon is an Exalted Knight Digimon containing contradictions, as it is of the Virus attribute while also being called a guardian deity of the Net joao-frias-dukemon2.jpg Gallantmon_b.jpg|Gallantmon Gallantmon_Crimson_Mode_Render.png|Gallantmon Crimson Mode Weapon form:Holy lance "Gram", Flying Dragon machine "Grani", Holy shield "Aegis", Divine lance of light, "Gungnir", and a Divine sword of light, "Blutgang" joao-frias-armory-dukemon.jpg Gallantmon1.jpg|Holy lance: Gram Aegisa.png|Aegis Grani.jpeg|Grani Gungnir.png|Divine sword of spear: Gungnir Blutgang.png|Divine sword of light: Blutgang , Attacks *'Lightning Joust' (Royal Saber): Dispatches a strong blow from the Gram. *'Shield of the Just': Fires a beam which purifies everything from the Aegis. *'Spiral Saber' (Screw Saver): Spins upwards in a very short tornado within a fire tornado. *'Gallant Charge' (Duke Charge) *'Lightning Charge' *'Gravity Lance' (Gram Slash) **'Sky Gram Slash' *'Shield Attack' *'Gram Strike': A powerful strike using Gram. *'Saber Shot': Fires holy energy collected in Gram. *'Royal Slash' *'Holy Lance - Gram' *'Holy Shield - Aegis' Unison Techniques *'Yuggoth Blaster' (Yuggoth): While riding Grani, shoots a blue tri-bolo energy attack from Grani's mouth. *'Dragon Driver': While riding Grani, rams into the opponent |-|Magnamon=Magnamon Known as the "Radiance of Miracles",is a Holy Knight Digimon blessed with power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles. I No matter what kind of predicament those who acquire the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles fall into, they're able to overcome it through that miraculous power, and as such it's definitely appropriate to call it a Miracle Item. joao-frias-magnamon2.jpg Magnamon_b.jpg Magnamon_X_b.jpg|X Weapon form: Digi-egg of Miracles joao-frias-armory-magnamon.jpg Digimental miracles.jpg Attacks *'Magna Blast' (Plasma Shoot): Fires a shot of ball-shaped plasma. This attack is depicted as unleashing missiles from its armor. *'Magna Blaster' (Extreme Jihad): Emits the utmost power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles in the form of an energy wave from its entire body. However, because it was proven that the size of Magna Blaster's power rapidly accelerates the damage to Magnamon's data, it is currently sealed. *'Shining Gold Solar Storm': Rapidly compresses space, then immediately and explosively expands it, sweeping away surrounding enemies with a golden laser beam. *'Magna Punch' (Magnum Punch): Puts all its strength into a powerful punch. *'Magna Kick' (Magnum Kick): Kicks with all its might. *'Magna Blast' *'Aura Barrier' (Light Aura Barrier): Envelops self in a barrier of light to ward off enemies. |-|Dynasmon=Dynasmon The "Passionate Warrior" possesses the powers of the wyvern and isa unique among the Royal Knights. In that it serves the lord who embodied its own sense of justice with deep, unquestioning loyalty. joao-frias-dynasmon2.jpg Dynasmon_b.jpg Dynasmon_X_b.jpg|X Weapon form: The power of the Wyvern joao-frias-armory-dynasmon.jpg tAG_193374.jpg Hauch_der_Vernichtung_2.jpg Attacks *'DNA Disintegrator' (Dragon's Roar): Fires energy shots from the palms of its hands, with all the attributes of the Ten Legendary Warriors. It can also charge energy in its palms and then physically strike a foe repeatedly. *'Breath of Wyvern': Transforms its body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern. It is so powerful that Dynasmon cannot fully control it. *'Dragon Collider' |-|Crusadermon=Crusadermon Even more than to morality, Crusadermon is faithful to what it personally regards as "Justice", and those ends justify their means. If it will bring about lasting peace, Crusadermon will find merit in it, even in regards to "Ruling through Strength". In its entirety, it is uniquely ruthless in the execution of its duties, and it shows no compassion for the weak. joao-frias-lknightmon2.jpg Crusadermon (Cyber Sleuth) b.jpg Weapon form: Pile Bunker and Spiral Masquerade ' joao-frias-armory-lordknightmon.jpg Pile_bunker.png|Pile Bunker tumblr_nhlj5ePWy91sa73poo1_500.gif|Spiral Masquerade ' Attacks *'Spiral Masquerade': Chops up the opponent with the four body-sash blades which extend from its armor. *'Fist of Athena' (Urgent Fear): Instantly comes into point-blank range, then starts shooting the opponent in the chest with sonic booms from the Pile Bunker on its right arm. *'Laser Lattice': Creates an energy net that projects out from the palm. *'Scarlet Tempest': Uses the Pile Bunker to create a whirlwind about the foe. |-|Ulforcveedramon=Ulforcveedramon It possesses the swiftest speed among the "Royal Knights", and there is no one that can follow its movements. Also, its body is wrapped in holy armor made of the lightest-weight rare metal "Blue Digizoid", which is rare even among Chrome Digizoid, so it can cleave the sky and split the earth. joao-frias-ulforcevdramon2.jpg UlforceVeedramon.png UlforceVeedramon_X.jpg|X Weapon form V Bracelets,' Ulforce Saber and Tense-great Shield' joao-frias-armory-ulforcevdramon.jpg dch_6_837_front_by_jettryu-d89l6sq.png|V bracelets Ulforcevdramon_re.jpg|Ulforce Saber Attacks *'The Ray of Victory' (Shining V Force): Strafes with a beam from the "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VV"-shaped armor on its chest. *'Victory Sword' (Ulforce Saber): Attacks using the saber that extends from its right V-Bracelet. *'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TensegrityTense-great Shield': Releases holy aura from its left V-Bracelet which becomes a barrier. *'Dragon Impulse X': Covers self in the aura of a dragon and slashes through the enemy. |-|Kentaurosmon=Kentaurosmon Its whole body is clad in an armor of the "Red Digizoid" which boasts great defensive power, so even Mega Digimon are unlikely to be able to easily damage Kentaurosmon. Its six legs possess unsurpassed mobility, such that it is possible for it to instantaneously move at high speeds that its thick build would not suggest joao-frias-sleip.jpg Digimon 02-25-15 003.jpg Weapon form: The sacred crossbow Múspellsheimr in its left hand, and the sacred shield Niflheimr in its right hand. joao-frias-armory-sleipmon.jpg sleipmon_collectors_by_jettryu-d89l728.png|Múspellsheimr Digimon_02-25-15_003.jpg|Niflheimr Attacks *'Inferno Frost': Fires incandescent arrows of light from Múspellsheimr. *'Icy Breath': Uses Niflheimr to lower the temperature of its climate and generate a blizzard. *'Tactical Stomp' (Tactic Smear) *'Múspellsheimr' |-|Leopardmon=Leopardmon It is acknowledged even by the other "Royal Knights" as their foremost strategist. It has the invaluable ability to lead the Royal Knights, who each possess a dogma that they believe in. Its own motto is "Justice equals power". When it goes into personal combat, it changes into "Leopard Mode" and races across the battlefield. joao-frias-duftmon.jpg Digimon_02-25-15_001.jpg Duftmon_leopard.jpg|Leapard Mode Weapon form "Sword of Annihilation" (Shoumetsu no Tsurugi) and "Sword of Destruction" (Hakai no Tsurugi). joao-frias-armory-duftmon.jpg Hakai no tsurugi.png Attacks *'Extinction Wave': Swings the Sword of Annihilation downward in an overhead arc. *'Black Aura Blast': Fires explosive energy with the Sword of Destruction. *Leopard Mode: Slashes in the form of a beast. |-|Examon=Examon Though it belongs to the Royal Knights, it is simultaneously a being which stands at the top of all Dragon Digimon, and holds the alias of "Dragon Emperor". joao-frias-examon2.jpg Examon_b.jpg Digimon_02-25-15_005.jpg zsuh36b648.png Weapon form: Caledfwlch and Ambrosius joao-frias-armory-examon.jpg Ambrosius.png Attacks Avalon's Gate: Stabs the opponent with the Ambrose (Ambrosius) and explodes all of its special shells, annihilating them from within. Pendragon's Glor'''y: Rockets up to the exosphere and conducts a high-powered laser firing. '''Dragonic Impact: Dives from the exosphere and performs a ramming attack shrouded in heat from friction with the atmosphere, mopping up swaths of enemies with the accompanying shock wave. Ambrosius Ambrose Strike Caledfwlch Dive |-|Gankoomon=12.Gankoomon Unlike the other Royal Knights who rarely show their faces, it actually steps down and acts, it is admired by many Digimon and there are many Digimon it counts as bosom friends joao-frias-gankoomon2.jpg medium_418028_1311064587.jpg Gankoomon_(Cyber_Sleuth)_b.jpg Weapon form: Hinukamuy joao-frias-armory-gankoomon2.jpg Gankoomon b.jpg Attacks *'Tekken Seisai': Strikes with all its strength at anyone and everyone who talks back to it. *'Quake!Blast!Fire!Father!' *'Table Flip' : Flips the ground as if it was a chabudai made of Chrome Digizoid, with the flipped ground becoming as hard as Chrome Digizoid |-|Jesmon=Jesmon joao-frias-jesmon2.jpg Jesmon.jpg jesmon_by_zero_angel_of_death-d8pdf0f.jpg Main Weapon: Attacks *'Judgement of the Blade': Carves the opponent to pieces with the blades on its arms while moving at high speed. *'Weltgeist': Uses an omnidirectional counter technique alongside "At", "Rene", and "Pol" that meets every enemy attack with their nine blades. *'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operating_systemhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Generic_programming'OS Generics: Temporarily rewrites its own data to perform actions that transcend the laws of nature. *'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Three_Musketeers'Un Pour Tous( One For All): Fires a beam from a triangular shield formed by At, Rene, and Pol. Nephilim Power Walking the Digital path of s warrior: Due to his pre-mature brush with death his Digivice was fused to his heart as he was being taken over by the Death-X virus. This was done by the Digi-sprites who heard Huckmon's call but a price had to be paid and thus he passed on his Destiny to Gio and severed his connection the the Digital world's cycle of life, death, and rebirth. However Gio was infected with the Death-X or DeX virus before he was born as Digimon Hybrid. Due to this his powers are split into two emotional/mental states which his Noble and Primal states. With Noble his Hybrid body emulates the powers and evolitionary track of His dearly departed partner digimon. When enraged or over taken by primal erges he will take on the destructive path of Hackmon. Regardless of his mental state he is able to summon and unsummon his partner's signature cloak. tumblr_mf1i24P8Rh1rzkxhio6_400.gif Huckmon_b.jpg|Rookie-Huckmon BaoHuckmon_3454_(DCo).jpg|Champion-BaoHuckmon SaviorHuckmon_b.jpg|Ultimate-SaviorHuckmon tumblr_lj3pcmyRaK1qc6odto1_400.gif Noble The Knightly path of Huckmon is the power accessible to Gio when he is in control of his emotions and thinking with a level head. When he accesses this powers he goes though a subtle Digi-volition into battle mode Known as Slide-Evolution. As a battle progresses and he builds up energy he can Digi-volve into higher state of being. Depending on his evolutionary state will determine the armor and weapon form he is able to done Huckmon= Huckmon 23e2bfe8713121d423581a3d6c9bbf2c.jpg D21887856a381f8c5d922314b6005c76.jpg Slide-evolution Armor: *Helmet of Hackmon: This horned dragonic helmet allows him access to the Attack known as Baby Flame: *'Baby Flame': Spews flaming breath from its mouth which can be used as a diversion. *Gauntlet of Hackmon: These metal gloves allow him access to the attack known ans Fifth Rush *'Fifth Rush' (Fif Slash): Cuts the opponent to pieces with its sturdy claws. Slide-evolution Weapons: *Tail of Huckmon: Tail of Huckmon is a Drill Rapier weapon that is is reflective of the tail of the fallen Rookie. This weapon allows access to the attack known as Teen Ram *'Teen Ram': Rotates its tail like a drill and thrusts it into the opponent. |-|Baohuckmon=Baohuckmon Slide-evolution Armor: Bao Helmet Advance version of the Helmet he had that extends down his neck giving him a much more dragonic appearance while giving access to the attack known as Burn Flame: *'Burn Flame': Burn Flame is capable of using for counterattacking. Bao gauntlets Advance versions of the guantlets he had but now they extend up to his biceps that give him access to the attack known as Fif Cross: *'Fif Cross': Slashes with its claws. Bao greaves Bladed greaves that allow him acess to the attack known as Dragrey Spiker: *'Dragrey Spiker': Bisects the enemy using the razor-sharp blades that protrude from its hind limbs. Slide-evolution Weapon: Tail of BaoHuckmon: A drill jousing lance that gives it access to the attack known as Teen Blade *'Teen Blade': Rotates the blade on its tail about its axis and stabs with it. |-|Saviorhuckmon=SaviorHuckmon Slide-evolution Armor: Savior Helmet Further advancement on his Helmet that allows access to the attack known as Meteor Flame Meteor Flame: Rapid-firing shots of fire from its mouth like a machine gun, burning the enemy to cinders. Savior guantlets Further advancement on his guantlets that works wiith his tail to access the attack known as Trident Saber Trident Saber: Uses the three crimson blades on its arms and tail, cutting down even enemies clad in Chrome Digizoid. Savior greaves Further Advancement of his greaves that allow access to the attack known as Ledge Strayed Ledge Strayed: Skewers through the enemy from a flying kick posture with the blades on its feet. Slide-evolution Weapon: Savior tail: The tail of his lost partner in his ultimate form was not growing from his back as Gio is more Dragonic in this state. This allows access along with his guantlets to the attack known as Trident Saber Trident Saber: Uses the three crimson blades on its arms and tail, cutting down even enemies clad in Chrome Digizoid. Primal Hackmon tumblr_ommjfiE3Lf1rhonhko4_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohp6neTyAi1rhonhko1_500.gif|Do you wanna have a bad time? tumblr_omh572cqBN1rhonhko1_500.gif Hackmon_Portals.gif Slide-evolution weapons: Hack guantlets: Black guantlets with long black claws that hide the secret of Hacking all that he sees, which inclodes his opponents and reality. He is able to even to use those claws to create portals to escape like a real hacker creates a back door in a system to come and goes as he pleases. Attacks *'Vanquish Claw': Enlarges its right claw which then sprouts robotic hands that extend to grab and attack any foe. This attack is capable of breaking up connections to power sources. tumblr_ohdfgm00uK1ssg1k6o1_1280.gif *'Strange Hack:' He summons a projected keyboard that he can use to alter small batchs of the worlds and enemies codes to alter the outcome of Hackmon_Dimensional_BFR-1-.gif Hackmon_Power_Nullification.gif Hackmon_Information_Analysis.gif Raidramon Slide evolution armor: Bladed Wing shields of Raidraon mon Slide evolution weapons: *Raidramon gauntlets: An advance version of his previous gauntlets that allows him access to: Attacks *'Barrage Jack': Sinks its claws into the ground to send spikes in the shape of its fingers out of the ground in a line towards its enemy, ending with a ball of them bursting out under the enemy's feet. *Key Halrbert: A halbert with a key like blade that allows him access to the attack known as: *'Cracking Kleis' ("Cracking Key"): Sinks his key shaped tail into the ground Raidramon_Earth_Manipulation.gif Raidramo_Power_Nullification.gif Applink Attacks *'Banshee's Scream' Revivemon Attacks *'Wunder Genesis' (: "Wonder Genesis"):Fires a beam that can restore any Appmon to its normal state. *'Saver Strahl' (: "Saver Beam"):Surrounds itself with energy, then fires a beam from the second head. Key notes: 1. Only the chosen warrior and the champions of the 12 spirits of it's Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through King Drasil or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. The chosen warrior would be able to access energies spawned by world wide web to pin point accurately the location of a wicked soul. 3. Only the chosen warrior can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm them. If a weapon is removed from the warrior's hands from klutziness or being disarmed it will return to being a spirit. Category:Warriors Category:Nephilim